The Second War
by Rinthy
Summary: Rated for future Violence. A new mind is set free, the last before the second war... R&R Please!


Rinthoroniel's Matrix Story  
  
Disclaimer and note from author: As we all know... I don't own any of the characters from the matrix... they all belong to Warner and the wickedly cool Wachowski Brothers. I only own those who aren't in the matrix films or Animatrix etc... They're such good films don't you think?! P.S I hadn't seen the matrix revolutions when I started this so please forgive anything that isn't along the lines of that... besides... it's my first Matrix fic!!!! Oh and PLEASE only NICE reviews or constructively criticising ones. I only review those fics I like and if I don't like them then I don't review. Please be nice (I hate that word, it's so non-descriptive!) and I'll try and respond to those of you who do review. Thanks; Rinthoroniel  
  
Kaia was sat at a computer in the school computer room. The pair of headphones in her ears hidden by her long black hair. She stared at the monitor and let her fingers dance across the keys. She smiled to herself as the screen changed. Her face was illuminated with blue light. She typed quickly and a few seconds later hit the enter key. She closed the window and opened up a window to give her access to the internet. She typed in the URL address of a website and waited. As the page loaded she laughed aloud. The words you can't escape the Raven were displayed across the screen in bright green lettering. She jumped as a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders,  
"You really have nothing better to do?" a voice asked her. She turned and looked at the person stood behind her,  
"Well, if you mean do I not have the time to surf the net and gawp vacantly at pictures of scantily clad women with obviously fake tits, then the answer is obviously no Tom." She said. Tom shrugged light heartedly running a hand subconsciously through his flyaway dark brown hair.  
"So whose site have you trashed today?" he asked. Kaia pulled the headphones from her ears and closed the window,  
"Dunno just some weird site that kept sending me spam mail." She replied. A bell rang and the room emptied of people, Tom tapped her shoulder lightly  
"I'm off Kaia. See ya later" he said.  
"See ya" Kaia said absently, staring at the screen again. She pulled up another window; a search was running in it. The word 'neo' was highlighted in the window every time an article containing the word was found. She glanced at her watch, she had six minutes before she would be noticed to be absent from the class. She typed quickly, her fingers dancing across the keys. She growled to herself suddenly. The keys weren't responding she reached around to the back of the computer to check that the keyboard was still plugged in. She glanced at the screen and nearly fell from her chair. The screen had gone black and the words 'the matrix has you' were written across the top of the monitor. She sat up straight and looked more closely at the words  
"Shit" she said softly. She tried to type 'Who are you?' No words appeared on the screen but another message appeared 'I am the one' it said. Kaia shook her head. 'Rave Raven' flashed across the screen. Kaia tapped the ctrl alt and delete keys but nothing happened. 'Ring Ring Raven' flashed across the screen. Kaia jumped as the fire-bell went off. She grabbed her things and glanced back at the computer. The screen had gone black. Kaia took a deep breath and headed out of the room, mingling with a group of silent students. As the teachers took register of the students she thought of the messages on the computer. 'Rave?' she thought to herself. Then it clicked, there was a single nightclub in town that held raves.  
  
Kaia stood before her mirror and looked herself over. She was wearing a tight fitting white shirt that showed her flat midriff, a pair of white trousers that flared at the bottom and a pair of black stilettos. She picked up the white denim jacket from her bed and headed out of the house.  
After walking for half an hour, she came to a nightclub with the words 'Emerald palace' flashing in neon above the entrance. Two bouncers stood at the entrance, she walked to them, casting one a soft smile. He stepped aside and let her through. She slapped a £10 note on the counter of the entrance booth and walked into the club. The music in the main club was bland compared to the music she loved. She followed the wild, hard beat of rave music she could just make out above the comparatively soft dance beat. She walked to a small door, which was opened for her by a large doorman. She strode confidently through it and glanced around.  
There were the hardcore ravers at the centre of the room, moving fluidly with the music, then those who looked like they were ravers but stood around the edges of the room, jumping with the music. There was one man who didn't look like he would be found dead in a rave club, black polished shoes, ironed trousers, black shirt and a full length black leather coat. Kaia looked at him for a moment, sensing some familiarity, and then headed to the middle of the floor.  
She danced as fluidly as the others there, though she was much younger than they. She jumped as she felt a hand placed firmly on her shoulder. She looked to see whose it was. It was the man she had seen earlier. She feigned a hard swipe at him with her right hand and brought her left towards his throat in a jabbing motion. She found herself blocked neatly by him. He pushed her to the edge of the floor and stared at her.  
"You are Raven aren't you?" he asked. Kaia glared at him  
"What's it to you?" she demanded. The man smiled and smoothed a crease from his coat. Raven stared at the long material in awe; she had always wanted one of these coats but hell were they expensive.  
"I asked you here." He said simply. Kaia took a step backwards, her eyes wide.  
  
Will leave this here for now... will put up the next chapter in a bit... if you guys like it that is..... 


End file.
